


The Edge of Something New

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Control, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Beverly wanted to find out just how long he could last, and how far she could push him in close succession before he lost that control.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Edge of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020
> 
> Day 12: Edging

Their sexual relationship was new, but Beverly already knew there were a few things she would love to try. She realized most of her fantasies involved some form of control over Jean Luc. It was entirely his fault. He reigned in his emotions so tightly, sometimes Beverly wondered if he was enjoying himself even while they were intimate. The only favorable side of his control was his ability to last longer than any other man she had been with. Jean Luc usually made her cum multiple times before he allowed himself to do the same.

Beverly wanted to find out just _how long_ he could last, and how far she could push him in close succession before he lost that control.

She had not planed for this to be the day it happened, but after sitting at center console and observing him lead a particularly risky expedition through an asteroid field, Beverly knew she could no longer wait. She was wet from simply watching him be in charge. Bringing the Enterprise so close to collision with some of the asteroids and pulling her back right at the very last moment, allowing Geordie’s probe enough time to collect all the samples they needed. She bit her lower lip, wishing to see that type of self-control in an entirely different scenario.

Jean Luc squinted at her as he refilled her wine glass for the second time. “What?”

Beverly smirked. “Why must you always assume I am up to something when I am quiet?”

“Because you are you, Bev,” he said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers on his stomach. “You don’t usually stay quiet during our dinners.”

She traced the rim of her glass with her middle finger as she looked at him. “I have a request, but it might seem a little weird.”

Jean Luc smirked. “I knew you were up to something.” He finished off his wine. “Anything.”  
“You might regret agreeing to something you don’t know.”

He spread his arms. “I’m all yours.”

Beverly gulped down the rest of the wine, stood, and walked over to him. Jean Luc’s hands gripped her hips as she straddled his lap. She loved the fact that he did that automatically now, naturally. The awkwardness of their first few weeks was gone. He needed to touch her just as much as she craved feeling his skin.

She leaned in to whisper in his right ear. “I want to try something.”  
Jean Luc grunted while she nibbled on his earlobe.

“I want to see how long you can hold out before you cum.”

“Bev…” He pulled back, eyes a little wide as he panted. “Why waste your time with that when I could pleasure you?”

Beverly chuckled, stroking his cheek. “Why do you always think you don’t deserve pleasure?”  
Jean Luc turned his head, kissing her palm before scrapping the skin lightly with his teeth. “Because you deserve it so much more.”

She ran her finger across his jaw, moving it lower down his chest, until her hand gripped him over his pants. “Trust me, this will give me pleasure like no other.”

Jean Luc’s hips snapped up into her grip. He hissed as Beverly stroked him that way for a few more moments before she undid his pants, simply pushing the material aside as far as it could go. She bit her lower lip while reaching inside his shorts and pulling his cock out. It was only half-hard, but the skin was hot, veins bulging across the shaft.

“Has anyone done this to you before, Jean Luc?” Beverly asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. The tip was already leaking pre-cum, but she licked her palm, wrapping her hand back around the shaft, sighing when it slid up and down his cock with much more ease. Beverly went slowly at first, long strokes from root to tip that got him nice and hard. Jean Luc looked down at her hand panting, squeezing his eyes between labored breaths.

“It’s good, isn’t it? Not knowing what will happen next.” She stopped her movements, simply tightening the grip she had around his cock. “Mmmmm… it’s already pulsing.”

“Fuck!” Jean Luc’s hip snapped up, fucking into the tight circle of her fingers.

Beverly clucked her tongue, waiting until he settled down to resume her strokes. This time she went fast and rough. She moaned at the squelching sounds as she dragged more and more wetness down from his tip each time.

Jean Luc began making that deep growl she knew was a sign he would cum. He shoved his head against the high back of his chair, his neck muscles tight as his hips lifted off the seat. He thought he was done for, and that was when Beverly took her hand off him, chuckling.

Jean Luc’s eyes flew open. “What…fuck! Why?” He gripped himself with his right hand, gapping at his throbbing cock.

“I told you, I wanted to try something,” Beverly said, leaning her head down to kiss his lips lightly. She pried his fingers away from his erection, lacing their hands together, giving him time to come down from the almost-high she teased him with. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could cum at any moment if you just let me,” Jean Luc said, his lips sucking on her neck.

Beverly moaned. “I’ll give you another minute then.”

He groaned.

“Patience, Jean Luc,” she said, rocking her hips so that his erection rubbed against her belly.

“I could be inside you, fucking you until you scream…. multiple times,” he said, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

Beverly smirked, carefully wrapping her right hand around his straining erection again. Jean Luc moaned, long and low, and it sent a shiver down her back. It almost broke her determination, _almost_. She started stroking him faster right away, not giving him time to get used to the stimulation. Jean Luc’s hips snapped up with every stroke. He closed his eyes and sank his teeth into his lower lip. Beverly did not relent until she noticed a large drop of creamy-white fluid bubble out of the slit of his tip.

“Oh, are you close?” she asked, leaning down to bite his chin. “You’re not moaning.”  
Jean Luc whimpered, his head twisting left and right. His eyes flew open when Beverly let him go again. She followed his stare as he watched his cock stand at attention between them, swollen and jumping in the cool air of his quarters.

“Beverly…please!”

She smirked. “No.”

Beverly began jerking him off again, but this time she alternated in speed and pressure, changing it every few strokes. She knew it left Jean Luc even more on edge, not knowing what to expect. He was a methodical man, and he got things done by always having a well laid plan. She wanted to tip his world upside down, and from the low growls that were escaping his chest, she was succeeding.

She brought him to the edge again and again, finding out each time how he reacted based on how close he was. On the fourth time, Jean Luc gripped her hips so tightly Beverly knew she’d have bruises where his fingers were. The thought made her whimper. She had not even considered how exciting the prospect of rough sex with Jean Luc was. She was so lost in her own fantasies that she almost missed the point of no return.

“No!” Jean Luc actually whined when he lost the friction he needed.

Beverly watched him as if he were out of focus, biting her lower lip. He was covered in sweat from the restriction of his uniform. She almost felt bad for him, but she knew he could go a few more times. He needed this, and he deserved the orgasm that would follow when she finally pushed him over the edge.

“How do you feel?” she asked, handing him a glass of water.

Jean Luc reached for it with both hands and gulped it down. “Like I am on fire,” he said when he could finally breathe, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Beverly smirked. “You’re almost there.”

He threw his head back and laughed, gasping when she began stroking him again. Beverly focused on the head this time, rubbing her thumb there longer each time she reached it. She traced the slit and then the hard ridge when the shaft met the head, letting each of his moans go straight to her clit.

“Beverly…ohhhh…. Beverly…Bev….” Jean Luc groaned, his legs twisting under her.

“Yes, Jean Luc?”

“Please… please let me cum… I need to…I can’t….” He gasped for air as she squeezed him even tighter.

“Do you think you worked at this hard enough?”

Jean Luc groaned. “Please!”  
Beverly hummed. “Okay.”

He gasped, eyes widening as they bore into hers. She smirked, leaning in to bite his lower lip. Beverly resumed her strokes, this time focusing on pressure and fiction more than rhythm or teasing him. Jean Luc’s hips began a steady pumping rhythm that increased the faster Beverly stroked. He humped the air, the head of his cock wet and red. When she thought he was one stroke away from the end she let his shaft go, expecting his cum to exploded all over the both of them.

Instead, Jean Luc gasped as if he were in pain, his hips remaining frozen in midair. He jerked his cock off, but Beverly could tell he couldn’t cum. She cupped his check, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I ruined it for you, didn’t I?” she asked, biting his jaw.

He gasped again. “No… no I just need…”

Beverly felt his hands tug at her uniform jacket. He pulled down the zipper and slid it off her shoulders, bunching up the undershirt beneath it until her belly was exposed. Jean Luc whimpered as he held his cock, gripping her ass to push her forward until his head brushed against her exposed skin. Beverly moaned as she felt the tip leak pre-cum while Jean Luc rubbed his throbbing erection all over her belly. She whimpered as the wetness trickled down, soaking the waistband of her pants.

“Did I push you too hard?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I was so focused on not losing control, I needed something different to final—

Beverly’s mouth hung open as Jena Luc chocked on his words, his chest tightening, his hips pushing his cock against her belly more insistently, causing his cum to spurt in every direction. He groaned, almost as if it hurt. His breathing turned into pants as he watched himself release rope after rope of white fluid that painted Beverly’s stomach.

“That was…” Jean Luc laughed, leaning back against his seat.

Beverly caressed his face, tracing his eyebrows, the line of his nose, his lips. “I told you.”

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. “It’s going to take a while to recover from an orgasm like that.”

She smirked. “I think I know a few ways we can pass the time.”


End file.
